Alicante Camp: The Other Half
by Mrs.Jaden Herondale
Summary: This is a sequal to Alicante Camp: Clary is now back to Alicante Camp for another year! But she meets someone who very much alike her many ways. I suck at summaries but just read it! It's better than what the summary sounds like!
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN**_

 _ **ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**_

 _ **ALL CHARACTERS BELONG**_

 _ **TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**_

 **YAY YAY YAY YAY! Guys! It's finally out! The second part of Alicante Camp!**

 **If you haven't already read the first story of Alicante Camp I would recommend to go and read it before you read this part.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **#**

Clary was so excited to be going back to Alicante Camp. She was currently riding in the car with her mom and Simon. Luke couldn't go with Clary because he something extremely important for work he couldn't miss.

Simon's mom would have taken Simon bit her car had broken down and wouldn't have been ready on time to take Simon to camp so Jocelyn volunteered to take take Simon.

Clary was really excited to see all her friends. Sure she had seen them a bunch a times during the school year but she was still excited to see them where they first met.

Her and Jace had stayed together all throughout the school year. She had been surprised once also by Jace when he came one day to pick her up from school.

Soon Clary had pulled up to Alicante camp. Clary squealed and hopped right out of the car and grabbed her suitcase with Simon following right behind her.

"Slow down Clary." Jocelyn said

"Sorry, I'm just really excited!" Clary said

"You just saw them two weeks ago."

"Yes we did, Mrs. Gray, but this is kind of different" Simon said

"I have all my luggage." Clary said

"Same" Simon replied back

Clary and Simon walked over to Jocelyn, hugged her and said the good byes and headed off to the main lobby where they would be given their rooms.

When Clary and Simon got inside, Charlotte Branwell was sitting at her desk checking people in. She soon saw that Clary and Simon were there and waved at the.

"You guys are in the same room as last year." Charlotte said 'Hope you guys have this year!"

When Clary and Simon were about to walk away Charlotte called out to Clary.

"Clary!" Charlotte shouted "Do you happen to have an older brother?"

"No" Clary said "Why?"

"Because a boy walked in here looking almost exactly like you just with white-blonde hair and taller."

Clary nodded her head and went back to Simon

"What did she ask?" Simon said

"She asked if I had an older brother" Clary said and then just shrugged

When Simon and Clary where walking down the hall to their rooms, Clary ran into a boy.

He was tall, with white-blonde hair and the same exact color green eyes as Clary. He even kind of looked like her in away.

Clary could tell that he felt same way because he had the same expression as Clary.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same

"Sorry" Clary said again "I wasn't paying attention"

"I'm sorry too, neither was I" the boy said

The boy nodded and walked away.

"Was that just me or did he look almost like me?" Clary asked

"He looked almost like you" Simon said "And I could tell he thought the same because you two had the same expression"

"Creepy" Clary said

Clary walked into her room and saw Cecily coming out of her bedroom.

The both squealed and ran and hugged each other.

"How is it that it's only been two weeks since we've seen each other and we are acting like we haven't seen each other in a year" Cecily said

"I know right." Clary said "But I guess it's kind of like it's been a year"

"Yea. Did you see that boy that looks like!"

"Yes! I accidently ran into him in the hallway a couple minutes ago. It was really creepy."

Clary and Cecily both nodded at the same time.

"We are meeting at the leaders lounge by the way. I'm leaving right now." Cecily said

"Okay. I'll be there in a few. I just need to unpack a little bit." Clary said

Cecily nodded and headed out the door.

It took Clary only 20 minutes to unpack all her stuff. When she was done she headed out the door and ran into Jace.

"Jace!" Clary said embracing him into a hug

"Hey Clary!" Jace said kissing her on the forehead

"I'm so happy"

"So am i"

Jace leaned down and kissed Clary. Clary sometimes had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss Jace because she was so short.

"Heading to the leaders lounge?" Clary asked

"If that's where everyone is, than yes" Jace replied

She Jace and Clary arrived they saw everyone was there.

Also there was that one boy that looked like her sitting next Will.

"Guys, this is Jonathan Morgenstern" Will introduced Clary and Jace " Jonathan, this is Clary Fray and Jace Herondale."

Why did Jonathan's last name sound so familiar

"Hi" Clary and Jonathan said at the same time.

"That was creepy." Will said "You guys sounded alike when you said that and you guys look alike besides Clary is shorter and has red hair"

"I've been getting that since the moment I walked into this camp!" Clary said

"Don't worry" Jonathan said "I've been being asked if I was related to you since I got here too"

Clary smiled at him and plopped over to the seat next to Simon while Jace sat down next to Alec.

"Their like Parabatai" Simon said clearly talking about Jace and Alec

"Para-what?" Clary asked

"Parabatai, I saw that word in a book one time. It's some kind of bond thing between two people"

Clary nodded

"Did you guys here that our parents will be coming next week?" Isabelle said

"No, why?" Magnus asked

"Something about a meeting that they have to have every two years when they add new changes to the system. They were going to do it before camp but they thought they should do it during so the kids get to see their parents."

Everyone nodded

"Did everyone get their classes through an email?" Clary asked getting a buzz from her phone

"Yea" everyone said at the same time checking their phones

"We got the same class as last year" Isabelle said "What did you get Jonathan?"

"Um, I got group leader for some seventh graders" Jonathan said

Clary went over by the kitchen to go grab a grab a bottle of water when Kailey and Sebastian came walking in the room hand in hand.

"Are you two dating?" Alec asked

"Yep!" Kailey shouted cheerfully

Clary was just gulping down some water when Kailey answered and she started choking on water.

Everyone stared at her alarmed

"Yea, I'm fine, I didn't just almost die" Clary said sarcastically "And when the hell did you two start dating!"

"After camp?" Kailey said "Why? Are you _jealous_?"

"Nope not one bit. Just discussed."

Kailey just scoffed and stormed out of the room dragging Sebastian with her who did not say a word.

"Stay away from those two" Clary said to Jonathan "Their asses. You have no idea"

"I could tell" Jonathan said

"What time are we going to the Spot?" Jem asked

"Usual time, nine at night" Simon said

Jem nodded

"What's the Spot?" Jonathan asked

"Wow, you sounded a little like Clary did last year when she first came" Isabelle said "It's an abandoned part of camp in the woods. You can come. It's fun, but warning, there's sometimes a lot of make out sessions."

"Sure, I'll come" Jonathan said

"Yay!" Tessa shouted

#

 **Sorry this isn't that great of a chapter. Trust me, the next few chapters will be way better. This chapter was a little hard to write because I was trying to figure out a good way to introduce Jonathan and his resemblance to Clary, if you know what I mean.**

 **Remember to favorite, review, and above all else, follow me and all my stories!**


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Sorry guys I haven't posted in forever. It's been hard to update since I've been super busy these last couple of weeks. I have my first cheer competition of the season coming up next week so I've been practicing like crazy and my sister just came home and I haven't seen her in a while so I've been hanging out with her a lot and of course school.**

 **I will be posting slowly at a time but don't worry, I've been working on the chapters. I don't want to quit working on the story because that wouldn't be fair to you guys because I know that you guys like these stories and I love writing these stories.**

 **I'm hoping to get the new chapter up really soon!**

 **I'm not quitting on you guys,**

 **Jaden**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN  
ANY OF THESE  
CHARACTERS! ALL  
CHARACTERS BELONG TO  
CASSANDRA CLARE!**_

 **GUYS! I FINALLY GOT THE SECOND CHAPTER UP! I feel really bad for not posting in two months. Just been super busy and hardly got any time to write the story. Sorry if the chapter seems a little confusing. There's a lot going to go on in this story so yea! Enjoy!**

 **OoOo**

"You ready Clary!" Cecily shouted from the other room.

Clary was excited to go to The Spot this year. She still remember what had happened last year. She had had her first kiss with Jace the day she met him. It was going to be more fun this year because they had made a knew friend who they invited.

"Yea!" Clary shouted emerging from her room

Clary was wearing dark pair of jeans, black converse, and one of Jace's sweatshirts with a black t-shirt under it. Jace had let Clary wear his sweatshirt one time when they were on a date because she had forgotten her jacket at home and it was in the middle of February. She had never given it back to Jace and he never asked for it. It was big on her but she liked it that way.

"Is that Jace's?"Cecily asked when Clary was out of her room

"Yea, I've had it since February" Clary said and giggled a little "Let's get going"

When Clary and Cecily stepped out of the room they ran into Will, Jace, and Jonathan.

"Hey Clary" Jace said grabbing her hand "Is that my sweatshirt?"

"Yea" Clary blushed

"It looks cute on you"

Clary blushed more at that comment and Jace leaned over and kissed her head

"They're always like this" Will leaned over and said to Jonathan

"Shut up!" Jace said and punched Will in the arm

"Ow!" Will shouted and punched Jace back

"And they're always like this" Clary said "They're cousins"

"Well that explains why the have the same last name"

"Who do you share a room with?" Cecily asked

"I share one with Jordan" Jonathan said

"Why isn't he with you walking out?" Clary asked

"He left the room a couple hours ago to walk with Mya"

They all nodded

When they all got outside the rest of their friends were out there ready to get going

"Jonathan don't know your middle name Morgenstern" Will began

"It's Christopher" Jonathan cleared

"Woah!" Jace said "That's really creepy because my name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale!"

"Well that's not creepy at all" Cecily said sarcastically

"Okay whatever!" Will said "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern prepare to have an awkward time with these people you just met while you have crazy dare!"

"It's true" Clary said "I first came here last year and I had to kiss Jace, the day I met him!"

"Well,"Jace said "Do you regret it?"

"Yes!"

Jace bumped Clary with his hip as Clary sat there laughing kissing Jace on the cheek.

"Come on lovebirds!" Isabelle shouted "We are leaving!"

Clary and Jace caught up with their friends while Jace went over to talk with Alec, Clary decided to talk to Jonathan

"Hey" Clary said

"Hey" Jonathan replied

"Do you have any siblings?" Clary asked, she thought honestly it was a stupid question

"No, I live with my dad. My parents are divorced and I've haven't seen my mom since I was three years old and I don't even remember how she looks like."

"Wow, I didn't want you to get all deep" Clary and Jonathan both laughed "But same with my parents. My parents divorced when I was two and I haven't seen my real father since then and I don't remember him"

"Hey! It's almost like we are real siblings" Jonathan said

"It kinda is"

"Ow!" Clary heard someone shout

"Get up you bastard!" Will said

When Clary looked at the floor she saw Gabriel had fallen on the floor

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way!" Cecily said

"If you married to him I wouldn't call him names!" Will said "But you're not and never will be so I can call him names all I want

"Maybe we will one day" Cecily stated while helping Gabriel up

Gabriel blushed a little

Soon everyone was at the Spot and everyone sat on the logged shaped chairs

Clary sat in between Jonathan and Jace. She rather preferred to sit on the edge but it was fine

"Okay! So this is how we play the game Jonathan." Isabelle said "You choose either truth or dare and if you refuse to do the truth or dare you where given and have to choose out of the dare hat and do the dare weather it was good or bad!"

Jonathan nodded slowly

"Okay I will go first!" Isabelle shouted "Clary! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Clary said

"I dare you to sing a song all the way through to the end"

"Nope!" Clary shouted "I will not sing"

"But you can sing Clary" Simon said laughing

"Shut up" Clary said

"Fine choose out of the hat!" Isabelle said

Clary stuck her hand in the hat and after a few seconds finally chose a dare

"Kiss the person to your left for ten seconds" Clary said

At first Clary was fine with it until she realized Jonathan wa on her left and not Jace

"No!" Clary shouted

"That's not fair to me!" Jonathan shouted at Isabelle

"We warned you." Isabelle said smiling

"I will refuse to do it!" Clary shouted again, she did not want to do it

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing" Isabelle said back with a evil grin on her face

"No!" Clary nearly screamed at that point

"I wouldn't mind that last one" Jace said

Clary kicked Jace hard in the ankle

"Ow!" Jace shouted "I was kidding!"

"Fine" Clary said through gritted teeth "I will kiss Jonathan. But I'm getting you back just so you know"

Clary leaned over and kissed Jonathan. When Clary was kissing Jonathan for some reason it felt wrong. Not wrong like she was kissing someone and cheating on Jace wrong, but as if kissing a relative wrong.

As soon as the ten seconds was up they both parted very quickly and whipped their lips.

"That felt extremely wrong" Jonathan said

"It felt like I was kissing-" Clary started but was cut off by Jonathan

"Your sibling even though you don't have one"

"Yea"

Clary turned back around facing forward and scanned through the crowd

"Will!" Clary almost screamed "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm" Will began "Dare"

"I dare you to go inside one of the cabins"

"WHAT!"

"Yea, go inside one of those cabins" Jace said with a smirk on his face

"Only if you all come with me" Will said

"Fine, we all have to go." Clary said

"How many years ago was this camp formed?" Sebastian asked

"About 60-70 years ago" Isabelle said "This part of the camp was abandoned ten years after it opened"

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Gabriel said very excitedly

When the group got to the closest cabin they all stared to get a little nervous

"Me and Tess are going to head back to the fire so...yea" SOphie said

"NO!" Everyone shouted

"Ugh! Fine!" Sophie said

Will was right in front of Clary and so he tried to open the door. The first couple of times the door wouldn't budge it on the third try it opened and they were all attacked by a swarm of dust.

It was dark in there so everyone took out their phones and used the flashlight on there.

Everyone entered slowly. the cabin was dark except for the phone flashlights. There were bunk beds lined up against the wall and there were abandoned suitcases lying on the beds

"Guys, this place is freaking me out" Isabell said "I mean, there must have been something gone wrong here if there's abandoned suitcases lying on the beds and what is that…"

Isabelle ened with scream and tried to run for the door but was caught by the wrist by Alec.

"It's just dry blood Isabelle..." Alec said then his eyes suddenly got wide

"Let's just head out of here guys and head back to our rooms" Simon said

"Yea, let's do that"

 **oOoO**

"I don't like what I saw earlier tonight." Clary said for the thousandth time

"I know. We should investigate on that." Cecily said with

"You can. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay, night!"

"Night!"

Clary shut her door and then crashed onto her bed. She had almost fallen asleep instantly.

" _GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TREATING OUR CHILD LIKE THAT! JUST GET AWAY FROM THE CHILDREN!" Jocelyn screamed_

" _FINE! BUT IF I'M LEAVING THEN I'M TAKING JONATHAN WITH ME! YOU JUST COULDN'T TAKE WHAT I TAUGHT HIM, DISCIPLINE" Valentine screamed back_

" _Jonathan, I'm scared" two year old Clary said_

" _So am I but it's okay" three year old Jonathan replied._

 _Jonathan had big gash across his right arm and leg. It had been bleeding for quite a while now_

" _NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM OR EITHER OF MY CHILDREN!" Joclyn choked on some of her words while screaming at Valentine_

 _Valentine stormed into the room and snatched Jonathan by his right arm._

 _Jonathan winced in pain_

 _Clary just stood there staring at her father while he half pulled and half dragged Jonathan towards the door the led outside their house_

" _NO!" Jocelyn screamed "DON'T TAKE HIM!"_

 _It was already too late. Valentine had already closed the door._

 _Clary could hear her mother throw the door open and run outside_

 _Clary looked out her window and saw Valentine throw Jonathan in the car and leave while Jocelyn tried to get her son but it was too late._

 _Jocelyn had sank down to the floor outside and cried, not not crying, sobbing._

Clary woke up with a jolt. _Was that a dream or a memory?_ Clary thought to herself

Clary wasn't sure but she had to at least tell someone.

 **oOoO**

 **And that's the end of Chapter two! I know this chapter may seem a little confusing but I'll try and make the next chapter less confusing.**

 **Again. I feel so bad have not been posting another chapter in two months. Like, really bad. I've just been super busy and haven't had time at all. But it's finally up!**

 **Also, thank you everyone understanding that I couldn't post and I'm really glad you guys love my stories! it means a lot!**

 **Remember to like, review, and most of all, follow the me and the story!**

 **Follow me on Instagram Shadowhunter._.life I'm trying to reach 200 followers before Christmas!**


End file.
